


I do

by christinchen



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinchen/pseuds/christinchen
Summary: Jack is struggling to cope with what happened
Relationships: Jack Carter/Nathan Stark
Kudos: 7





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for Eureka 3x04 – I do over written for EUREKA_TAG
> 
>  **Warning:** SPOILER for 3x04 – I do over, **non-cannon character dearth**
> 
> originally posted here: https://christinchen.livejournal.com/110938.html

_He heard Nathan's words, ringing in his ears: “See you around, Jack.”.  
He saw his sad smile, the tears in his eyes as he vanished into thin air.  
He felt the helplessness take over his heart, the pain, the loss._

“Nathan? Nathan!”, Jack screamed, trying to reach out, only feeling darkness surround him.  
“Jack? Shht, it's okay.”, Nathan hushed him quietly, wrapping his arms around his husband. As S.A.R.A.H. dimmed the lights up, Jack began to relax. Small tremors shook his body every now and then, while he listened to Nathan's smoothing words calming him down: “It's over, Jack, it's over. I'm right here, love.”

Nathan gently stroked his hands over Jack's back.  
His thoughts returned inevitably to today's events: Jack arriving late to their wedding, the hollow look in his eyes, yet determinate not to share what bothered him. When he had finally broken down just after their wedding kiss, told him what had happened, how Allison had sacrificed herself for them. The tears in his eyes as he had watched him talk to Kevin, his arms tightly around Zoe.  
Nathan couldn't help thinking about Kevin, who was now asleep in the room next to them. It had taken him long to explain, it had taken Kevin longer to understand and finally hours before he had fallen asleep.

“In my dream it was you, Nathan, instead of Allison. You were the one who...”, Jack whispered, his voice shaking, breaking before he could finish his sentence.

“It's okay, Jack. I'm here, I'm always here for you, love.”, Nathan placed a gentle kiss on top of Jack's head. When Jack was finally calmer, Nathan laid them back down, curling his body around Jack's, trying to shield him from the nightmares he knew were going to come again. He laced their hands together, brushing a finger over Jack's wedding band in a silent promise.

_Forever._


End file.
